Wish We Were Older
by Ryn729
Summary: AU KakaSaku fic. How strong is love when roles are involved? Will it ever be okay for a professor to love his student? Can they be together? Somewhat based off Shes Leaving Home and a song. Oneshot, based on song. Not a complete songfic. M for Lemons


**Author's Note**: Before I begin I must be sure to give credit where it is due:

This oneshot is somewhat based off another fic called _She's Leaving Home_ by **naturally morbid**. If you like this at all I defintetly suggest reading it.

I also want to thank **naturally morbid** for approving of this oneshot and acting as a mini Beta. Thanks!!

The song is "_Wish We Were Older_", by Metro Station.

* * *

WISH WE WERE OLDER

* * *

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

_I wish we were older_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

_I wish we were older_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

_I wish we were older_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

It was another Friday and Kakashi found himself in the same place he always was on Fridays, at the bar of a popular club near campus where many of his students often hung out. It was not a particularly fun way to spend one's Friday nights, but he knew she would be here. He spun around on his stool just in time to see her walk in with a small group of people.

He loved the way she dressed when she came here, it was so unlike the comfortable and casual clothing she wore to classes. Tonight she had on a short distressed denim skirt that showed off her long smooth legs, which looked even better then normal due to her strappy black heels. Over the skirt, she wore a black and white sleeveless top with a deep neckline. The bottom of the top reached the middle of the skirt, giving the shirt an oversized appearance while still showing off her curves. She turned around briefly and Kakashi could see that the top was also backless, revealing creamy skin draped over by long pink hair.

He could see the club lights reflected perfectly in her dazzling green eyes when she turned back around and laughed at something one of her friends had said. The blonde boy next to her then began to lead the group to one of the few empty tables. Sakura always came with the same four people, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, who he knew from class, along with a girl named Yamanaka Ino and her boyfriend. Ino went to a different college, so she set up these Friday nights so that she could meet up with her best friend. He only knew all this because Sakura herself had often talked about her.

Since the first day of classes, Kakashi had had a special feeling about his pink haired student. He remembered the way he could not take his eyes off her as she focused full heartedly on an essay assignment he had assigned. He marveled at the passion expressed on her face as her pencil moved swiftly across the lined paper. As the week continued he took special care to make sure he would run into her and talk to her. After a couple of days he worked up the courage to ask her to be his assistant.

Now, he had never had nor ever needed an assistant but he figured it would give him the perfect excuse to be around her as much as possible.

Things progressed from there, until here he was, practically stalking her just to be able to see her. The tension between them was building. He could feel it. He knew she could feel it, too.

The music picked up and he could see her group moving away from the table and onto the dance floor. Only Ino's boyfriend stayed behind to finish his drink.

Naruto took his girlfriend to their own little spot and they slowly eased into the music. While Sakura and Ino made their way straight to the center. Sakura moved slowly and unsurely at first, trying to find a beat to move to. It was not until her friend put her hands on her hips to guide them. The two found a steady rhythm and were starting to move and grind to the blasting tune.

From the corner of his eye he could see the blonde's boyfriend watching the two with a smirk. He downed the rest of his drink and moved towards the pair. The man's name was Shiruani Genma. He and Kakashi had gone to school together, Genma now taught Health at a separate university. When Kakashi had first heard that his old friend was dating Sakura' best friend, it gave him hope that maybe Sakura would not find the two of them dating too weird.

Genma moved slowly, pushing his way past hoards of gyrating bodies. Kakashi knew what was coming, just like last week Genma would take up the other side of Sakura as he and Ino helped her move. Kakashi knew that he would not be able to watch this again.

He swiftly cut off Genma and approached the two girls. Ino was still distracted and Sakura was facing away from him. When he put his hands next to Ino's on Sakura's hips he guessed the two just assumed he was Genma.

Sakura began to grind into him like Genma had taught her and he could feel his heart beating more and more rapidly.

They stayed that like that for a bit longer before he saw Genma come up behind Ino. The blonde woman was a bit surprised by feeling her man's hands on her hips, since she thought he had been behind Sakura.

Kakashi saw Genma whisper something in her ear and wink at him before he pulled her away to dance alone with her.

He could feel Sakura tense under his grip when she saw Genma, but he could not stop. He pulled her closer to his body and whispered breathily, "Just dance with me."

_Keep your body moving, girl_

_The beat is thumpin'_

She began to grind against him again, this time with more feeling. He took one of her hands and placed it around my neck and reveled at how perfect her ass felt against his hips. His fingers ghosted down her body and rested again on her hips, he firmly guided her hips until they were in tune with his own.

As the music continued he could see her getting bolder. The fingers that were once on his neck now twisted in his hair, slightly yanking his head down. Sakura was a fast learner and he knew she was only copying what the couples around them were doing. She then started to roll her body against his, earning a small groan of pleasure. He was sweating now and getting more turned on by the second.

He bent his head down and buried it in her neck as they continued to move. One look at her face told him she was getting nervous, Naruto and Hinata were looking at them and other students from the college were also looking their way and whispering.

_Go ahead and let them talk_

_Their words mean nothing_

She was tensing up. He could feel it, and was disappointed that his fun was being spoiled.

_I know you're scared_

_But don't leave this place_

He lifted his heard and spoke in her ear, "Don't think about them, Sakura. Just me. Just us."

_Just turn around_

_And let me see your face_

_And now you're crying_

_And you hold me_

_And you whisper in my ear….._

He spun her around so that he could see her face. Her beautiful eyes were twinkling with tears and a few of them had fallen down her pale face. She looked deep into his eyes and formed a small sad smile. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes until her mouth was level with his ear. Slowly she whispered…

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_I wish we were older_

_Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_I wish we were older_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

"I wish we were older"

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

His heart clenched at her words and knew, for the first time, that he truly loved her. "Let's get out of here.", he said as he outstretched a hand towards her.

"Kakashi, I…..I don't think…", she said as she hesitated. Her eyes were still glancing around at the people looking at them.

"Sakura, please, just leave with me. Forget them.", he pleaded, making eye contact with her.

"But you're my…..", she began.

"No Sakura. Tonight I am not your teacher, please, for tonight I am just Kakashi and you are just Sakura. Please, just for tonight can we forget out roles and just be us? Just for tonight?," he begged.

She stared softly at him for a moment longer before she nodded. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the club.

He knew she lived outside the city and would need to take a bus to get home. But right now he was not thinking of taking her home, he just wanted to go somewhere where they could be alone. Just the two of them. Together.

He could see his car parked in the club's lot. He lived only a few minutes from here, in a small city apartment. Without a word, and still with a firm hold on Sakura's petite hand, he led them to his car. He used one hand to unlock the doors and after a series of small beeps he opened the passenger side door. She smiled at him and climbed in.

Now that it was just the two of them, things seemed so normal. When no one was around to see them, Kakashi was no longer 'Kakashi-sensei' and Sakura was no longer his student. Instead, they were just two people bonded together by a strong attraction.

He could see she knew where they were going when he turned west instead of going east towards the town. For probably the first time in his life, Kakashi was at a loss for words. He wanted to see if she was comfortable but didn't know how he should go about it.

He stopped the car when the light turned red and turned towards his passenger. Before he could even react, the girl leaned over in her seat and kissed him full on the lips. He barely had enough time to reciprocate because a car behind him was honking like hell, informing them that the light had turned green.

With a slight blush now adorning her cheeks, Sakura sat back down and Kakashi returned his attention to the road. Instead of continuing straight he turned quickly into a nearby parking lot. He put the car in park, took off the seatbelt and leaned over Sakura. "Where were we?" he asked flirtatiously and was shocked when Sakura answered by looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes and again attacked his mouth.

The kiss was needy and hard, both parties expressing everything they were forced to hold back for so long. She was a bit sloppy, from obvious lack of experience, but it did not make things any less enjoyable on his part. After a moment, he worked on getting her to open her mouth so that he could explore her further. She complied and soon enough both their tongues were exploring.

When he needed a breath he broke away from her, and moved down her neck. By now they were both gasping for air. He tailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and around her collar, tasting the lingering sweat from the club mixed with the sent he had come to know as Sakura's.

"Kakashi", she moaned when he moved below her collar dangerously close to her chest. He was unsure if she was trying to get him to stop or if it was from pleasure. Her next words made things crystal clear.

"Not here."

_Tonight we'll touch_

_And they won't know_

_I know you're dying_

_To take off your clothes_

The rest of the drive was short and before they knew it they were pulling up to his apartment building, and from there they quickly made it to his door. He told her with a kiss to wait outside for a moment, then disappeared into his apartment. The sounds of light barking and doors closing could be heard inside before Kakashi once again appeared.

He opened the door quickly and pulled her inside. Their previous tongue tying resumed. Kakashi used the distraction to guide her towards his bedroom, on the way he passed his bathroom door where he currently had his many dogs caged. He felt guilty for only a brief moment, and then the sound of Sakura falling onto his bed brought his focus back.

She looked so beautiful there on his bed. Her hair was slightly mused, her lips were swollen, and her eyes shone with lust. He crawled on top of her so that her back was flat on the mattress and his mouth ghosted over hers. "You're so beautiful," he said against her lips, accentuating it with a chaste kiss. "I want to make sure you are ready first, Sakura. Once we start I don't think I am going to be able to stop."

She first responded by returning his kiss. Then she said, "Kakashi, I have wanted this for so long. I want you."

That was all he needed to hear. He moved from her mouth back down to her collarbone, and then he moved lower. That were back to the point they had reached in the car. His hands wandered beneath the thin material of her top as her nimble fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. She sat up and they took each other's shirts off. Soon they were joined by socks, shoes and pants until the two were left only in their underwear. And of course, Kakashi still wore his mask.

Their hands were everywhere. His moved from her thighs, to her hips, ghosted over her ticklish stomach and then rested over the fabric covering her breast. Hers raked across his toned chest, then his back before settling in his silver locks. His hands moved from her front to the back where the bra clasp was located. With the skill of a pro, he unfastened it and fabric came loose. Sakura then took the initiative to sit up and completely remove the fabric from her body.

His eyes remained locked with hers, he leaned in and let his lips brush against hers softly before moving lower and planting open mouthed kisses on her neck down to her newly revealed chest. All the while, his hands worked on stripping his partner of her obtrusive panties.

He could not help but think of how much he wanted to taste her, to experience all that this girl could offer, but he knew it was her first time and did not want to overwhelm her. Besides, his own desire was becoming almost painful. He had wanted this for so long, and did not think he could wait much longer.

He sat up, and soon enough they were both completely bare.

_Just trust in me_

_I'll never run away_

"Are you ready?", he asked once more as he positioned himself before her.

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

And with that, he began to ease himself into her. He groaned with the pure, tight, wetness that encompassed him, molding to perfectly glove his member. Once he was far enough in to feel the wall that represented her innocence and immaturity, he paused. He engaged in another fierce kiss to absorb some of the pain as he thrusted deeper. He could feel slight tears threatening to fall and increased the tempo of the kiss, but remained still so that she could adjust to his size.

_You kiss my lips_

_And you taste my pain_

Soon enough, he felt her begin to rock her hips. Giving him permission to continue. He increased his pace and thrusted deeper and harder, eliciting cat like moans from the woman below him.

Watching the woman below him as their bodies connected in such passion was the biggest turn on of his life. But he realized that this night was not merely lust.

Maintaining his pace, he leaned over her ear and whispered huskily into her ear, "I love you."

_And while I'm pushing _

_And I'm moving_

_Somehow you manage to say..._

His pace quickened with his own admission, as if trying to prove how much he loved her. Her own voice cracked as she responded…

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-ohI_

_wish we were older_

_Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_I wish we were older_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

"I wish we were older"

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

The following Monday, they agreed to act as if nothing had happened. But rumors had already spread about what had happened at the club. Kakashi had severely underestimated the amount of students present that night, as well as their gossiping capacity. Merely two days after the fact, and the whole school was talking about it.

Things were easy enough for Kakashi, sure the faculty had given him hell, they had been warning him about his relationship with his student, even though he swore it was strictly platonic. Luckily for him, the real people in charge did not pay much mind to rumors and believed Kakashi on his word that "nothing was going on." He was placed on probation: which was pretty much a joke because it just meant that the administration was going to keep a closer eye on you. But they hardly ever followed through.

He knew Sakura, on the other hand, would be having a much more difficult time. He knew her friends had been joking about their relationship weeks ago, but since they were among the witnesses at the club the jokes must have gotten much more serious. Also, as easy as it was for him to deflect the comments of his colleagues it must be a hundred times more difficult for her to deal her own professors saying stuff about her.

He figured he would talk to her when they met this afternoon.

They also met under the same tree in the courtyard while she waited for her next class to begin and they both ate lunch. He would normally find her laying down or reading or eating comfortably, but today when he found her she was different.

She was standing against the trunk looking somberly down at her feet, seemingly lost in thought.

He approached cautiously and when he was an arms length away he spoke softly, "Sakura? Are you….."

"Kakashi, we need to talk," she said abruptly, still looking at the ground.

"Okay…" he said slowly, confused as to where she was going with things.

"I am sure you have heard the rumors?" she asked.

"Yes I have, and they are just that Sakura: rumors," he said matter-of-factly, maintaining the façade that nothing had happened.

She sighed in what seemed like irritation, "But we both know they are more than rumors Kakashi. And I don't think….. I don't think I can…." she stuttered, still looking at her feet

"Sakura, don't," he cut her off. "Don't start doubting this. Doubting us, because of what a couple of people are saying."

"It is more than a couple of people Kakashi!" she said harshly, now breaking her previous gaze and looking directly at him. He could see the tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more then to embrace her and take the pain away. But he couldn't. Because right now they were at school and he was her teacher and she was his student.

"It is my friends, my classmates, even my own damn teachers," she continued, "They look at me like I am some kind of slut. Sleeping with my English professor who is more then a decade my senior." The tears now fell freely from her emerald orbs and she bowed her head to hide behind her bangs.

"Sakura," he called as he held his hand out to her, the same way he did at the club. "Let's get out of here."

She looked up and stared at his hand.

"I can't"

_Just take my hand _

_I'll never let go_

"Sakura please…"

"No. Don't talk me out of this. I just can't. This could never work anyway, I can't live sneaking around pretending that everything is normal and fine. I want you, but I don't want that life," she sobbed. "Please don't ask that of me. Please."

_Just take my hand _

_I'll never let go_

"Sakura, we can do this. I know it is not perfect, but I love you. Damnit Sakura doesn't that matter? Don't you love me?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"I do Kakashi. I do love you, but this….us…. we can't work out. Maybe in a few years when I am out of school, and you are no longer my teacher, then we can try this for real. No more sneaking around. No more feeling guilty. No more taboo. Just me as Sakura and you as Kakashi."

_Just take my hand_

_I'll never let go_

He embraced her, not caring about who might see or what they might say. Fuck all them. All he cared about now was that she needed him and he needed to hold her. Maybe if he just held her she would forget all this nonsense and remember how much they care for each other.

"I love you", he repeated softly against her hair.

"I know, I just….."

_Just take my hand _

_I'll never…._

"...can't."

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_I wish we were older_

_Whoa-e, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Oh-we, oh-we, oh-oh_

_Whoa-e, whoa-e, oh-oh_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

_"I wish we were older"_

_-_

_- - - _

_-_

He broke away from her and raised his hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face.

_But don't cry now_

With one last smile, sadder then the one that made him fall in love with her, she turned her back and walked away. He watched her back as she left, her shoulders still trembling as she tried to appear brave.

_And don't cry now_

Weeks later the rumors had died down sufficiently. He still went to the club, but she never showed, since no one from her group came he assumed they had switched to another one of the popular places nearby. They stopped meeting under the tree in the courtyard, she was no longer his assistant, and they barely spoke outside of class. Even in class, their exchanges were brief and plain.

His heart cracked when he learned that she was currently dating a boy from her biology class. His name was Hiro and they had been together since he took her to the Homecoming dance.

The two now spent their afternoons under the same tree Kakashi had spent so much time with her and the pair was always together. It seemed Sakura had finally found happiness in a boy her own age.

He still could not stop himself from giving her perfect marks on her essays and as he watched the couple together outside his office window he could not help but think….

"I wish we were older."

So what yall think?! Let me know. And check out the song its really good. "Wish We Were Older", by Metro Station

Thanks again to **naturally morbid **and read her fic!! Its called _She's Leaving Home_

_Review_

* * *


End file.
